The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special
The Flintstone Kids' "Just Say No" Special is an animated TV special, produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC in 1988. Plot When Wilma refuses to use marijuana in order to join a "cool crowd", the Flintstone Kids and their friends start a campaign against drugs while trying to get tickets to a Michael Jackstone concert. Summary The Flintstone family just returned from Hollyrock. Philo & Betty also returned home from their trips. Barney & Wilma were the only ones to stay behind. Betty & Philo showed the others a poster for the upcoming Michael Jackstone concert, which will be held right after this year's Riddle Rally. Seeing how expensive the tickets are, the kids went to see Wilma for a plan to make money for the concert. They found Wilma at their neighbor Stoney's house. When they saw her, they couldn't believe their eyes. Wilma was dressed in radical clothes. This is all because Wilma joined a group of other children and started hanging out at Stoney's house while some of the others were away. Her new friends call her "Scooter". When the gang told Wilma about the upcoming concert, she told them that the tickets to the concert are first prize at the upcoming Riddle Rally. Her new friends told the gang that they won the contest for the past three years. Freddy then came up with an idea on how to raise money for the tickets. The idea is to start a pet care service. The gang went away but not without missing Wilma. After the gang left, a tipsy young boy came down the street, claiming how cool he is. The boy is Stoney himself. He was acting like this because he's been taking drugs and wants his gang and Wilma aka "Scooter" to do the same. Though Wilma was tempted to drift away from her usual playmates Freddy, Barney and Betty and join up with the gang, Wilma resists the peer-pressure tactics of this pre-teen pothead and instead she lies and goes back to her regular friends, who were setting up the new pet service. She tell them what was going on. Wilma thinks she's now uncool, just by not using drugs. Freddy tells her that you can be cool without using drugs. He even tells her that his cousin in Hollyrock doesn't use drugs and has his own band. Freddy's cousin is also in a "Just Say No" club. Per Betty's suggestion, she seeks advice from her parents, who tell her that a real friend wouldn't offer her drugs. Taking this advice to heart, Wilma resigns from Stoney's gang by telling them off and returns to The Flintstone Kids who agreed to let her join the pet service. Wilma even suggests that they start their own "Just Say No" club. To the tune of La Toya Jackson's original composition, "Just Say No," Wilma, Freddy and the others do establish their own "Just Say No" club. Little did they know, they Stoney and his gang were watching. Next, the pet care service to raise ticket money for the upcoming Michael Jackstone concert began. They wasted no time in getting customers left & right. Vowing revenge, Stoney sabotaged the service by switching the instructions for each pet. So Freddy's get-rich-quick scheme falls through because of it. After figuring out what he did, the children realize that to take out their revenge on Stoney and their only hope of obtaining tickets is to beat Stoney and his gang at the upcoming Riddle Rally. The day of the race had arrived and Stoney was in even worse shape than before. The Flintstone Kids took the early lead after the first riddle, but Stoney's gang were catching up fast after the second, with Stoney still lagging and needing help. The race came down to sliding board to see which team would cross the finish line. Both teams made it across but without their key members. Stoney thought has had it made after seeing Wilma carrying Dino with her. But Stoney ran into a tree and Wilma & Dino finished first, clinching the victory and the tickets. Furious over their loss because of Stoney's drug usage, Stoney's gang abandoned Stoney and joined The Flintstone Kids and their "Just Say No" club. Stoney was later arrested for drug usage after Officer Quartz spotted the marijuana that fell out of his jacket. Stoney now wished he could have said "no" sooner and Freddy even told him that he should have listened to Wilma. The program concludes with a version of Michael Jackson's hit song "Beat It," with the lyrics specially rewritten to convey an anti-drug theme. This special also features comments from then-First Lady Nancy Reagan, Honorary Chair of the "Just Say No Foundation", who offers a message of support to children who have chosen to live a drug-free life. Voice cast * Shuko Akune as Dottie * Hamilton Camp as Barney Rubble * Henry Corden as Ed and Edna Flintstone * Elizabeth Lyn Fraser as Wilma Slaghoople * Dana Hill as Stoney * David Markus as Joey * La Toya Jackson as La Toya Jackstone * Kipp Lennon as Michael Jackstone * René LeVant as Officer Bob Quartz * Scott Menville as Freddy Flintstone and Clyde * Bumper Robinson as Philo Quartz * Jean Vander Pyl as Pearl Pebble-Slaghoople * B. J. Ward as Betty Jean Bricker and Mrs. Gravelstone * Frank Welker as Dino External links * Internet Movie Database record * Big Cartoon Database record * The Full Special Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Flintstones Category:ABC shows